A Friendly Chat
by Ikcatcher
Summary: A sleepless night for Bonnie turns into a meaningful talk with a friend. A Pokemon X and Y one-shot.


A Friendly Chat

Bonnie laid on her bed, her eyes trying to fall asleep. But she was unable to. She tried shifting her position, but it didn't work. She gave up eventually and decided to sit up on her bed. She pulled down the Tyrantrum hoodie that was part of her pyjamas.

Everyone were in their beds, sleeping soundly as ever. Serena, who was facing away from Bonnie was sleeping peacefully, her entire body covered with a blanket. Clemont, her big brother was somewhat sleeping peacefully. He was completely from head to toe buried under the blanket, leaving what looked like a big lump that was on the bed. Ash was a different story, his bed was complete mess. Half his body was hanging off the bed, the blanket messed up and mostly on the floor. His partner Pikachu sleeping soundly on one end of the bed. Bonnie couldn't help but be amused by Ash's rather energetic behaviour even when sleeping.

The blonde little girl got off her bed , making sure not to wake the others up. Her Dedenne and new found friend Squishy were both sleeping next to Bonnie's bag. She wore her shoes and quietly tipped toed her way to the door and left the room.

The hallway was completely empty, everyone had turned in for the night. The lights were dimmed and the rest of the building left mostly in darkness to prevent energy wastage.

Bonnie didn't know what she was doing, she didn't even know why she even left the room. But she felt like a little walk would help her fall asleep.

She walked down the hallway towards the reception area, where only a single lightbulb illuminated the entire room. Giving it a rather ominous feeling.

Bonnie pushed open the entrance door and exited the building, a rush of cold air came rushing through, causing Bonnie to shiver a little. With them travelling towards the southern parts of Kalos, the temperature started decreasing as they get closer to Snowbelle City. And with winter approaching soon, it wouldn't get any better.

The surrounding area of the forest was nothing but trees and mountains, not a town to be seen anywhere nearby. Making the Pokemon Centre rather peaceful at night.

She sat down on a nearby bench, enjoying every second of the sounds of the trees rustling from the wind. The sounds of Nocturnal Pokemon, coming out at night to start their "day". She looked up into the sky, she saw countless of stars that lit up the night sky. She had never seen so many of them before. Clemont had told her that stars were really far away from Earth, causing it to look really small.

She found it strange how she could see more stars here than she would at home in Lumiose City.

Home...

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie jumped at the mention of her name, she turned around and saw Ash, standing there in his singlet and shorts that he wears to sleep in.

"Oh, Ash." Bonnie said, feeling relieved that it was only the Raven haired trainer.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you would be asleep." Ash said.

"What are YOU doing here?" Bonnie asked.

"I was going to get some water when and I saw that you weren't in your bed." Ash explained.

"It's... It's just that I can't sleep that's all..." Bonnie said.

"You can't sleep? That's odd, besides me, you're the only one who would get extremely tired and sleep like a log till morning."

"Well... I ju...just couldn't sleep tonight.." Bonnie said nervously, not wanting to make Ash suspicious.

"Bonnie..." Ash said.

Bonnie tried thinking of another excuse, but decided to just come clean with Ash.

"Alright..., you win." Bonnie said.

Ash took a seat right next to Bonnie and decided to figure out what's wrong with the the blonde little girl.

"So what seems to be the problem Bonnie?" Ash asked.

Bonnie remained silent, thinking about how she wanted phrase it.

"Do you miss your home Ash?" She finally asked.

"Say again?"

"Like, have you ever thought of Pallet Town while you're out travelling?" Bonnie explained.

Ash didn't honesty know where this was going. He may be good at battling, but he was never really good at reading people's minds.

"Of course I do!" Ash replied. "If it weren't for all the support I got from my mom and everyone at Pallet Town, I don't think I would be where I am now."

"Good for you..." Bonnie said.

"So... Why are you asking me this Bonnie?" Ash asked.

Bonnie mentally face palmed at Ash's question. Was he really that dense? Did she really need to be blunt about it? Then again, this is Ash after all.

"Well... you see, I miss my home Ash." Bonnie finally confessed.

"You miss your home?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I love travelling with you and Serena. It's just that sometimes I miss Lumiose City. The sights, the sounds. Everything."

Ash finally figured out what's been bothering Bonnie. She was homesick.

"Let me tell you something Bonnie, I've been travelling for... quite a long time now. Travelled to many regions, met all kinds of people and Pokemon. And not once did I regret it." Ash said.

"What are you trying to say...?" Bonnie asked.

"It's true all of us would miss our homes when we go out on our Pokemon journey. But remember, nothing lasts forever. It's never about the destination of an adventure, it's the journey that makes it memorable."

"The journey..." Bonnie repeated.

"Who knows? Maybe when you grow older you can come to Kanto and challenge the league there!"

"Oh don't you worry! When I grow up to become a Pokemon Trainer, I'm going to be as strong as you! And when the time comes, I would want to battle you!" Bonnie said.

Ash smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm. Something about it gave Ash a good feeling that she'll be a successful trainer.

"Is that a promise?" He asked.

Bonnie raised her right hand and lifted her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie promise?" She asked innocently.

Ash raised his pinkie finger as well and locked it together with Bonnie's.

"Pinkie promise." Ash said. "Come on, let's go back to bed, we got another day of travelling ahead of us!"

"Alright!" Bonnie said happily.

As they both head back to their room, Bonnie felt happy again. No longer feeling homesick. Because she knew that she had nothing to worry about, for her friends are right by her side. No, not friends.

Family.


End file.
